Always What You Can't Have
by An.Arcane.Hamartia
Summary: Ever fallen in love with your son's boyfriend? Did you get with him only to have his brain wiped of the whole affair? Ever decided to go back and toy with feelings you knew were there?  All non-canons. There's some backstory, but hopefully you still enjoy


You know that feeling when you're leaving on a trip, and you're certain you've forgotten something? Of course you do, that's too general. What about constant déjà vu? Again, not specific enough... Okay. Are you familiar with the unending nagging in the back of your mind caused by being almost infinitely knowledgeable, yet forced to forget someone and your history together, and then having to see them daily? Because it was that frustrating tickle in his head which Tyrus couldn't dismiss each and every time Riley came around.

The man still pissed him off, that was undeniable, but it helped that Caleb and Tyrus had moved into his penthouse. Or at least it should have. Riley still came by often enough, most days appearing more brooding and sarcastic than ever.

"Riley… quit fucking staring at me. Caleb, hun? Can you get him to stop staring? It's creepy as hell," Ty asked simply and irritably. His father-in-law had come for another visit, but hadn't really made his purpose there known.

Caleb gave a long, exasperated sigh, showing his annoyance that these miniature, pointless battles had to continue between his father and his husband. "Dad, he's right, it's creepy. And not in the good, horror film, mysterious way, but in the pedophile, gross, hobo way. Ty, you'd mind as well take it as a compliment, though. Can _anyone_ be to blame for wanting to look at you endlessly?" Tyrus couldn't help but smile at the flattery.

Riley finally spoke, "Somehow I was under the impression that Tyrus wasn't all that much against pedophilia," at this the two assumed Riley was referencing the appeared age difference between them, and Riley's eyes finally wavered away from Tyrus and went to Caleb, "You should watch out. You know how I've been against your marriage all along? It's because Ty is far too mercurial… if someone handsome and intriguing catches his eye, you become second best, Cal." While this theory of his was far from being anything new, this had to be the first time he'd put it out with such bluntness, and it caused the two younger men's eyes to narrow.

"I think you should leave," Caleb replied coolly.

"Meaning: get the hell out of our home." Here, Tyrus' words made Riley smile, probably due to the fact that his own current home _was_ Hell.

"I promise I'm gone; if, you gentlemen would be so kind as to allow me to first have a private word with Tyrus."

Caleb looked wary and rolled his eyes. It couldn't be anything more than one of Riley's threatening, graphic warnings; so, he stood and exited into the bedroom.

"Oh," Ri called just before Cal had disappeared, "and if you get bored waiting, there should be enough in that bottom drawer in there to keep you entertained."

Tyrus looked evidently deterred. Not only was this odd to begin with, but Riley shouldn't have known anything about any contents of any drawer in their bedroom. "What do you want?" he spat.

Wordlessly, Riley stood and proceeded towards the gigantic pane of glass, one of the windows which overlooked Manhattan. Not caring to waste much time, Tyrus followed him over and repeated his question.

"Caleb's your soul mate?" Riley asked aloud.

Without any hesitation whatsoever, "Yes."

"So his predictability, tenderness, and lack of passion don't bother you at all?"

"Hah! Riley, if I was a telepath, you'd know immediately that of all things Caleb has, a _lack of passion _isn't one of them!"

"As if you had anyone to compare him too. Excluding cheap hookers."

"Would you get to your goddamn point already?" Ty was growing impatient.

One wrong word and Riley could bring it all crashing down, for the fates are devious by heart. Riley _did_ want to see some destruction. Instead of words, however, Riley took firm hold of the front of Tyrus' jacket, and slammed him fairly forcefully against the huge window. Riley then closed the entire distance between their torsos as he took hold of Ty's face and brought him into a deep kiss. There was the same passion there from a previous lifetime, it seemed, and was at a level Tyrus had never experienced (that he could remember, at least). Compared to this, Ri was right, Caleb was boring and contrived. All the same, his morals tried to take hold, and Tyrus' hand found Riley's chest, and head, and attempted to push him off with all his might. It only took a moment to realize it was futile, and so instead, his primal instincts took over, and he pulled Riley impossibly closer into his body, allowing his own tongue to ravage Riley's pleasantly smoky mouth.

Suddenly, Riley broke the kiss, though Tyrus didn't let go of him just yet, and said with a concealed smirk, "Something to think about." And just like that, Riley disappeared into a shadow, gone, and leaving Ty pissed off, and confused.

"Now what on _Earth_ would compel you to go do something like _that_?" Hades asked, fully curious, when Ri reappeared right near him. They both knew getting Cal and Ty back together was an idea of Riley's in the first place.

Ri's smirk transformed into a smug grin, and he alone would know his reasoning behind it. It could have been because of he was now 'Evil's companion'; entertainment was provided by rocking the boat, and causing shit to hit the fan. More likely was the inexplicable desire Riley'd always, _always_ had in him to solely be attracted towards what he couldn't have. Not to mention, it was almost a way to get back at those who'd decided to bring back Tyrus having him look like his 'adult' form.

Nonetheless, all that could be certain was this: however Caleb acted the next time Riley saw him would be the tell-tale sign. If he was furious, Ty had told him. If casual, however, it would indicate that Riley had made his _point_ big enough, and had truly given Tyrus something profound to 'think about'.


End file.
